smcfandomcom-20200215-history
Enjania
is a mapper from Massachusetts, in the United States. History Early History Enjania joined Scratch on July 19th, 2014, at his cousin's house. In November 2017, he created the account (redacted for your well-being) and was mainly focused on Pokemon stuff. He made a short mapping project about a Baltic war in December of 2017 and intended to use it for mapping. Enjania and his friend decided on the school bus one day to make an animation account to work on, but his friend gave up on the idea and Enjania used it as his mapping account. This account was LatviaPotato, a mapper widely known to this day, with mixed views by the Scratch Mapping Community. Introduction to the SMC, End of the Golden Age Enjania released the project AFoE S1,E1 - The Cringe on January 15th, 2018, and quickly gained a small following from users such as UniverseMapping and ScratchMapping. He was around to see the end of the Golden Age of mapping, when UKball_Productions was still the "unifier" of the Scratch Mapping Community. Enjania befriended users quite quickly, mappers such as Finland_ball and American_Mapper. Eventually, UKball was banned permanently in mid March, thought to be because UKball made an account called "Mappers," which was going to be a shared account. Enjania made a short project with music he's used in his series and shared it on Mappers. Unifier Status When UKball_Productions was banned on Scratch, every mapper was in shock. The end of the Golden Age had ended with Enjania held a vote on who should take over as unifier, and he won, despite only being in the community for two months. Many more mappers respected him after that, and he also contributed to expanding the community, by finding more mappers out there, and helping Deet0109 and UKball with the new wiki dedicated to the Scratch Mapping Community, The Future of Scratches. Enjania had recently abandoned his main account, and LatviaPotato became his new main account. However, almost two weeks later in late June, he checked in on the old main account and discovered it was permanently banned for "sharing password information." After appealing right away, Scratchbrick realized the mistake they had made and unbanned all of Enjania's accounts. Latvia's Banned Period Around this time, the account LatviaPotato had become a Century Mapper, reaching the milestone of 100 followers. Enjania tried a lot to keep the community running, but he lost his chance when he was banned on July 17th, 2018. Enjania, being the idiot he was and still is at the time, he logged onto one of his alternative accounts to tell people he was banned for three days, and to let them know he'd be inactive, like he did with the former ban. However, this was an extremely dumb move. Scratchbrick found the alternative account, and banned LatviaPotato permanently the next day. Enjania was in shock, and immediately appealed. Scratch was his only art editor, and he rarely could make art on his laptop. The ban was shortened to two months, and was officially unbanned on September 18th, 2018. During this period, the community had fallen into a darker age, with both of their unifiers falling in the short period of half a year. Second Age of LatviaPotato The period where LatviaPotato was unbanned was not long. He frequently got into fights with users of other political views, but gained the milestone of reaching over 150 followers. He had also met other users he became friends with, such as Notforc and Cyphercat. During the period he was unbanned, he attempted to make a full series, New Alternative Future of Europe. He made 11 episodes, before being banned permanently for the third time, and this is where the account LatviaPotato ends. Post-November Enjania, desperately trying to stay a part of the mapping community, had made a lot of alternative accounts to avoid the ban. All attempts failed after at most two weeks. With his Fandom account banned for a year and The Future of Scratches dead, he really couldn't stay active in the SMC, unless using Discord. This is where Enjania's Scratch story comes to a close. The account LatviaPotato was deleted at 9:24 AM EST, on March 20th, 2019. Relations Enemies Wisest - Hey, the kid was decent. We've had a...rough...history, for lack of a better term. He's insulted me for being Russian, and that escalated to him getting a vandalization group to ruin the past Wiki. Recently, he blocked me after saying bullshit like "I ruined his life" (I don't know how) and over the past week I've made him art and literally did every episode in his script after episode 1. He's not making any sense (and I think he's going to get someone to raid this Wiki, too). He failed a raid on my server (the SMC server) and I'm so fucking confused. I want to be neutral, this is hurting my brain so badly. The fuck did I do? Personal Life wip New Jerseyan Name Affiliations Originally living in the more southern state of New Jersey, Enjania loves the state quite a lot. He went known as "NJBall" or "NJ", for short, and still is called "NJ" as an abbreviation for his name. On August 24th, 2018, he changed his Wikia name to "Enjania", which is what he is still called today. Enjania was a name that his friend UKball_Productions made back in July, as Enjania was making a nation on the old SMC Wiki known as The Future of Scratches. If you haven't noticed yet, E'nj'ania. Mapping Series Enjania has had five mapping series before getting banned. The list is below: *Alternative Future of Europe (Finished, unshared) *Alternative Future of the USA (Quit after Ep.2, unshared) *Alternative Future of Eurasia (Finished Season 1, banned in the making of Season 2) *Mapper Wars (Only made one episode, never finished) *New Alternative Future of Europe (Unfinished, banned in the making of Ep.12) *New Alternative Future of Eurasia (Unifinished, lost all files) *Alternative Future of Eurasia and North Africa (unfinished, current) Trivia *Enjania has myopia. *The first user he met on Scratch was User85259727, and Enjania also introduced him to the mapping community when he made LatviaPotato. *Enjania came up with the name LatviaPotato, because he was reading a lot of Polandball comics on the bus, and found the potato jokes quite funny. He's not actually Latvian. Gallery Screenshot_2018-04-16_at_12.51.40_AM.png|Oldest Scratch Drawing of NJBall Cowboynjoriginal.png|Last Scratch profile picture before 2 month ban 1stenj.png|Different art style using Paint.net while Scratch ban Lastnj.png|Last picture of Enjania before switching art styles Newerenj2.png|Picture of Enjania after switching art styles once Screenshot_2019-02-13_at_5.18.51_PM.png|Newest Art Style, started on January 28th, 2019 RussEmp.png|Original Russian Empire art NEWRussEmp.png|Style 2 Russian Empire art NJ.png|Style 2 New Jersey Art NJ_2.0.png|Style 3 New Jersey Art Njhuman.png|not ok Category:Mappers Category:American Mappers Category:2018ers Category:Monarchist Category:Nationalist Category:Conservative Category:Banned Mappers Category:Century Mappers